


好时之吻

by chillingluv4ya



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingluv4ya/pseuds/chillingluv4ya
Summary: 减压小段子，亲就完事了
Relationships: 祁炀
Kudos: 24





	好时之吻

训练室里十分安静，于炀坐在电竞椅上，喉结轻轻动了动，感觉心跳越来越快，忍不住又往旁边瞟了瞟。祁醉在他旁边装外设，若有所感地抬起眼冲他一笑。  
“怎么了？紧张？”  
没有，于炀摇摇头，迟疑了一会还是问：“怎么突然……”

旁边老凯那那等人好像已经戴上了耳机，专心致志都没说话，祁醉拉开椅子坐下：“手痒，玩一会。”  
说完又看他，黑眼睛狡黠地眨了眨，“炀神一会带我飞？”  
他话音又低又柔，小羽毛一样挠在于炀耳朵里，于炀听得脑子一晕：“哦、好……”

是正常的晚间训练，没有训练赛，于炀不知道祁醉为什么突然出现在训练室里，又怎么顺理成章坐到他旁边，拿着键鼠就说要和他一起双排。  
为什么突然想玩一会？工作都结束了吗？怎么不回去休息？他心里有好多问题，但到了嘴边一个也问不出来，晕晕乎乎地登了游戏开了局。

他们直接跳了机场，落地后捡装备和交火都异常顺利，于炀拿着 M416，感觉握鼠标的手心都有些发热：“现在过桥？”  
祁醉没意见，两人上了车往大桥开去，于炀全神贯注盯着屏幕，耳机里忽然传来对方的声音，沙哑又暧昧，还有点开玩笑似的幽怨：“Youth，宝贝，说好了要带我飞呢？”  
平时再怎么样，祁醉也从没在这种时候调戏他，以及对局明明这么顺利。于炀察觉到有哪里不正常，心中疑惑也不妨碍脸上发烫，差点把车开出事故：“什么……”  
“算了，还是我来吧。”  
于炀：“？”

于炀眼睛微微睁大，看到屏幕上的视角就在自己眼前忽然发生了变化。第一视角里人物先是离开了越野车，而后不经由任何操作，凭着某种神奇的力量缓缓升向空中。  
视线里只有祁醉操纵的队友角色，在他身边一起往上徐徐升空，穿着三级甲三级头。于炀看得整个人都懵了，回过神操作自己转过视角，发现队友角色也转过了脸。  
“这是……”  
系统的预设面孔不知何时换成了祁醉的脸。他们在空中越升越高，赛场上的景色几乎尽收眼底，祁醉也越凑越近。

好看的面孔在屏幕上放大，脸上还抹着一道油彩，温柔的眼睛里含着笑意。他越离越近，直到屏幕完全变黑。  
于炀完全怔住了，怎么会这样——他们居然在赛场上飞到了高空，还在空中亲吻了。

“……队、队长——！”  
于炀惊醒过来，发现自己趴在训练室的桌子上，训练室里没别人在，只有祁醉正倚在他旁边，抱胸看着他：“都累睡着了？”  
原来刚刚只是个梦，于炀怔怔抬头看着他，对方伸手捏住他下巴，大拇指轻柔地擦了擦他的嘴唇：“怎么还愣着？做梦了？”  
于炀还晕着，下意识地道：“是……”  
“乖，梦见什么了？”

“梦见你……”于炀说完才想起梦的内容，不由羞窘地闭口不言，祁醉很感兴趣地追问：“梦见我了？梦见我什么？”  
于炀垂下视线，手都不知道往哪里放：“没、没什么。”  
这时训练室里没人在，祁醉很恶劣地捉着于炀不放，弯下腰凑过去与他额头相抵：“说来听听，老凯他们待会回来，不说我就在这亲你。”

他的气息铺天盖地包裹过来，离太近了简直没法思考，于炀隐约觉得说出来也很危险，面热心跳地想推开他，却又舍不得，最后还是结结巴巴地交代了。  
“梦见，我们在绝地求生里……亲、亲了。”

“在绝地——”祁醉听了也有些意外，没忍住扑哧一笑，“Youth，日有所思夜有所梦，知不知道啊？”  
“……知道。”  
就是因为知道才不想说，于炀又羞又窘，试图转移话题，“该训练了。”  
祁醉点头，一本正经：“好，我先满足你一下……免得你「思」得太厉害。”  
“……！”

空荡荡的训练室里，祁醉抬着他的下巴，弯腰低下头贴住了他的嘴唇。他的脸在眼前放大，像极了梦中的画面，于炀一时有点恍惚，被亲住之后也任凭对方处置，被祁醉舌尖轻轻撬开了齿关，不紧不慢地探进来缠绵。  
微妙的水声响着，唇舌交缠的快感从脊背升到脑髓，不知道亲了多久，于炀觉得自己脑子越来越晕，身上也越来越热，不由试探地推了推祁醉，谁知对方居然没有要松开的意思，于炀感觉呼吸越发稀薄，终于眼前一黑。  
——然后再次醒了过来。

这次是真的醒了，于炀满头大汗地睁开眼睛，喘了两口气才回过神来。刚刚居然是梦中梦，他神思慢慢回笼，意识到了自己在哪，微微侧过头，果然感到祁醉温热的呼吸轻轻扑在了脸颊上。  
房间里昏暗静谧，那人在他旁边安静睡着，手臂还搭在自己腰间，是一个亲昵而富含占有欲的姿势。于炀出神地看着，不知想到什么，脸微微红了。

他平复了一会，感觉心跳恢复正常，想起来喝口水，于是轻轻动了动身体，谁知祁醉睡得也不深，手臂滑下去后皱了皱眉也醒了：“……宝贝？”  
他声音沙哑，低沉好听带着困倦，于炀满怀歉意地停住：“对不起……我做梦了，想喝水。”  
“我拿。”  
祁醉略微清醒了一点，懒懒地从自己这边的床头柜上捞过水杯：“有点凉，少喝两口。”

距离入睡也不过一两个小时，也不知道怎么就做了这么奇怪的梦。他们重新躺好，祁醉把他揽进怀里，恢复成入睡前的姿势，摸了摸他的脸低声问他：“乖，梦见什么了？”  
这话问得也和梦里一模一样，于炀贴着一片温热的胸膛，害臊得话都说不出，小幅度地往祁醉怀里埋了埋，想要蒙混过关。他的小动作令祁醉受用极了，于是更紧地抱了抱他，在他耳边吻了吻，猜测地安慰道：“梦见什么都没事，我在呢。”  
耳尖划过一阵电流，于炀一下子腰都软了，纠结了半天还是小声说：“梦见你……亲我了。”  
梦里他说出来之后，祁醉就亲他了。于炀说完心里惴惴，不知道自己是不是在期待什么。  
祁醉闻言松了一口气，继而心里一片软热，抵住他额头沉沉笑了：“Youth，日有所思夜有所梦，知不知道啊？”  
怎么和梦里台词一样，于炀小声说：“……知道。”  
“怪我，”然而接下来就不一样了，祁醉已经贴了上来，咬着他嘴唇含糊道，“昨晚是从后面来的……亲你少了。”  
“现在补上。”

（END）


End file.
